


A Wolf and his Grimm

by Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92/pseuds/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a wolf fell for a Grimm, the Grimm liked him right<br/>back but they both wouldn't say until one day they couldn't keep their feelings at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weekends are too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first Grimm fic so hope it's ok! If people like it there will be more!=)  
> No beta so I'm really sorry for any and all grammar mistakes!

Monroe sat down on his couch with a glass of nineteen eighty six pinot grigio in one hand and a delicious selection of chesses on his coffee table in front of him.

It was the first day he had all to himself where Nick wasn't hovering around him expecting him to be his own personal wesen thesaurus.

Thank the lord that even detectives had to take part in police training days for physical fitness. Even if Nick had no problem in that area Monroe was glad he had to go and supervise the new recruits.

He would be gone for the whole weekend and most of Monday since it was outside the city.

Ever since the first case, which he had been a suspect but that wasn't important now, Nick had been treating him like his partner in Grimm slaying.

If he wasn't dragging him on one "adventure" as he called them or another he was staked out on his couch and kitchen table asking him question after question about some case.

Even if they weren't creature related the dark haired man more often than not ended up in his house to the early hours of the morning.

The worst thing about it all though was how Monroe was getting used to the newly made Grimm popping in whenever he felt like it and invading his personal space.

Not to mention things had gotten even worse lately. Not everything was related to either of Nick's jobs anymore.

He found himself with Nick sitting on his couch with a beer and simply enjoying whatever game was on or even sitting down to dinner together nearly every night.

At first Monroe thought Nick was just happy to have someone who understood the whole Grimm thing. Especially since Juliette hadn't understood at all and which lead to their eventual break-up.

But even with his actual partner in crime, Hank having found out about his other life, Nick still seemed to prefer to come to him or drag him out to whatever god forsaken creature infested hunt that crops up.

That of course makes the wolf preen and give in to Nicks stupid puppy dog eyes every time he comes over.

The wolf is way too interested in Nick and not for the reason it should be.

It leaves Monroe with very complicated feelings that he is not willing to look at too closely, about his very straight guy friend.

So Monroe stomps those feelings down and gets comfortable on his couch ignoring the way his home is still covered in the fresh, woodsy smell he has come to associate with Nick and watches some TV.

OOOO

It had been two whole days since Monroe had last saw Nick. He had cleaned his house, visited Rosalie at her shop, went shopping, got some clocks repaired and played his cello.

Everything he used to get to do before Nick and everything he thought he missed with the intrusion of the Detective in his life.

So why was he pacing in his hall waiting for Nick to stop by?

He had really missed the Grimm that much he knew.

There was no getting around it. The wolf felt pent up and was going stir crazy wanting to see and touch the man to make sure he was ok, that he was safe.

It seemed it was true that blutbaden had soul mates. All the stories his grandmother had told him as a kid were true and Monroe's just so happened to be a Grimm.

He had had the odd fleeting feeling when he had first met Nick sure, exactly how his grandmother had described it, like a part of you and the wolf were shifting but also fitting together in a whole new way.

But to be fair it is difficult to decipher one's feelings when under police inspection and later jumping the man through a window before offering him a beer.

It's not like your cognitive functions focus on your feelings when you're under threat or are attacking.

It seemed Monroe was damned to have the worst luck no matter what he did he thought sighing out loud.

As he paced he tried to play out different options of this working out in his head but kept coming up with blanks no matter what.

He knew that the best thing he could do now was try and forget his feelings and suppress his natural instincts so that he could keep his friendship with Nick intact.

He was going to be difficult sure, but he was a reformed blutbad after all. If he could give up his other more violent tendencies this should be easy he thought nodding his head in determination.

He forced himself to stop pacing and back away from the door to go and finish off the dishes left over from dinner.

His efforts were rewarded when he had only just stuck his hands into the soapy warm water when there was a knock at his door.

Quickly drying his hands he rushed to open it. Monroe swung the door open and was greeted by the smiling face of the friendly neighbourhood Grimm.

"Hey man" said Monroe letting Nick step inside before he closed the door behind him. Did that sound really obvious that he had missed him a lot? Maybe he should throw in some snark?

All these thoughts kept rushing through his head that it took him a moment to realise that Nick was talking.

"What sorry?" asked Monroe

"Something smells amazing" said Nick heading into the kitchen like he owned the place.

Monroe just stopped himself from growling "you do" at the other mans comment.

Finally Nick's smell was back inside his house. It had been fading and the place seemed strange without it.

He followed the other man into the kitchen to take out the left over's he had kept in hopes of him stopping by.

"Sit down. I might as well get it before you start helping yourself" said Monroe rolling his eyes for good measure.

Nick laughed as he sat down. "Thanks after two days of eating nothing I'm starving"

Of course he wasn't looking after himself thought Monroe."Dude nothing? Not even a donut?"

Nick didn't look apologetic as he shrugged and said "I've gotten used to your cooking. Besides we were kept busy and it was only two days not like when I'm on a case"

Monroe rolled his eyes again as he gave Nick a warm plate of bean casserole and a glass of milk.

"Of course cause that makes it ok" he said although his chest gave a happy flutter that Nick liked his cooking. He had never said anything about Juliette's so that was a point to him.

"So what did you get up too?" asked Nick while he jumped on the food like a dying man.

"Oh it was great, no little adventures so I actually got some work done" said Monroe with a pointed look in Nick's direction that held no heat.

How could it when Nick was humming every now and again over his own cooking and his hair kept falling in a way that made him itch to reach out and push it back for him.

"I bet you missed it" said Nick grinning as Monroe huffed indignantly.

Whatever Monroe was going to say was cut off when Nick yawned.

"Sorry" said Nick sheepishly "I didn't get much sleep over the weekend.

"That's ok" said Monroe wondering if it would sound weird if he offered Nick his spare room. He would have done so before but it was stocked full of boxes that he was meant to move to the attic but had kept putting off.

After all it's not like he had ever wanted guest until now.

However his lack of interest in social interaction meant that the Grimm probably didn't know he had a spare room and meant he usually just crashed out on the couch when he was really tired after a case or when he had fallen asleep watching TV.

Monroe gave him a hard time about it because it was fun but tonight he would love having the Grimm near again after the forced two day reprieve.

He found himself fiddling with his shirt sleeve so decided to begin clearing the dishes away before he said something he shouldn't.

"Is it cool if I crash here tonight?" asked Nick going to the fridge to get a beer.

There was a pause in which he felt like he should offer up a prayer in thanks.

"Yeah sure" said Monroe to the sink as calmly as he could. "Want to see if there's something on TV?"

"Sounds good" said Nick walking into the sitting room and flopping himself down on the couch.

Monroe sat at the other end a safe distance away. Yes he wanted to torture himself by keeping the Grimm around and the wolf marginally satisfied but he wasn't going to push it.

Monroe found one of his favourite films "The Third Man" was on so they settled in to watch that.

Within an hour Nick was passed out on the couch sleeping peacefully.

OOOO

Nick woke up the next morning with his head smushed into a whole load of cushions that smelt strongly of Monroe.

He was laid out on the couch with a blanket draped over him that he didn't remember having before he fell asleep. Turning over to his front he couldn't help but be glad since it was getting much colder now that winter was here.

He could hear Monroe making breakfast in the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. He had missed this.

He hadn't realised how much Monroe's house felt like home until he was without it. He hadn't even noticed how close they had gotten over the past few months.

It was true what he said last night. He missed Monroe's cooking but he also missed hanging out with the man and watching him roll his eyes in exasperation every time Nick wanted to drag him off on some case.

Hank of course had his own opinion on why he felt this way but he was insufferable anyway ever since he and Wu had hooked up.

So Nick was ignoring him.

Besides no way would Nick ever go there. Monroe was his best friend and he knew it would ruin whatever they had because of course Monroe wouldn't feel the same and it would get awkward.

Not that Nick felt anything no matter what Hank said. He had never even thought of guys like that before so this was just something he would get over.

That thought however died instantly when he saw Monroe walk pass him on his place on the couch in a tight white t-shirt and lose fitting pyjama pants.

The man was always covered up. Always! Well when Nick woke up anyway and didn't have to rush out or Monroe wasn't upstairs doing his morning exercise routine.

Nick knew he had to be fit what with all the Pilates he did and may have thought about it on the odd occasion about what was under all the cute cardigans but he never imagined that.

Monroe was definitely in good shape Nick decided.

"Hey you're awake early, I made pancakes. I'm running up to get dressed. Your welcome by the way" said Monroe as he headed for the stairs.

Nick could smell the food now and as usual it smelled terrific.

He got up to get some while they were still warm trying to get all images of Monroe in a tight white shirt from his mind.

Sadly it wasn't working but he had pancakes to distract him. At least until the clockmaker came down the stairs.

He was dressed in a green button up shirt with a dark brown cardigan over it.

"These are really good" said Nick moving to sit at the table trying to keep his eyes down.

"Make sure to tell your friends otherwise I'd be stuck with only one unwelcomed house guest" said Monroe smiling as he made coffee.

"Ah man, I already had the brochures made and all! "Come wesen and non to Monroe's fun house" said Nick with a disappointed frown.

"Even your Grimm reflexes couldn't save you from what I'd do" growled Monroe playfully.

Nick laughed but thanked Monroe for the coffee. He really did love the attention the blutbad bestowed upon him in the form of food.

He really had missed him more then he wanted to admit.


	2. Chapter Two: The Little Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is still MIA for now so sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!  
> Hope people like it!!=)

Chapter Two: The Little Mermaid

Monroe had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation. It seemed one minute he was at home repairing an old Furtwangler, L and Sohne grandfather clock and now he was standing in mud on a river shore.

Nick had come barging into his house asking him questions about his latest case. A string of young men had been going missing lately all near open water.

No one had any idea what to make of it since police had combed through all the lakes and rivers where they had gone missing and had come up empty handed each time.

Until today where one man washed up on shore, battered and bloody with pieces of flesh and muscle missing from him his torso.

The autopsy showed the cause of death was drowning however there were also teeth marks found on him and the pieces of flesh that were missing had definitely been torn off by some sort of animal.

Apparently the latest victim had been skimming rocks with his friend who witnessed the event, while they were drinking a few beers down by the Columbia River.

"The witness claims his friend just started to run towards the river calling his girlfriends name. But the woman had blonde hair whereas our victim's partner had red" Said Nick who had been valiantly trying to show Monroe the case files.

Monroe tried to continue working but it was hard to ignore the Grimm in general. But even more so when he was excited and bouncing around Monroe with all that extra energy he seemed to store up for cases like this.

"The witness said he was dragged into the water and by the time he had caught up to him there wasn't a single sign left, not even a ripple to show what had happened.

So I went to the crime scene and found this scale" said Nick now pushing a plastic bag in front of Monroe's face that's contents did indeed hold a scale inside, much like a fish scale but a brighter shade of silver.

"I checked some of the journals in the trailer and found a drawing of a Tötungsprach that has the same sort of scales on its tail" finished Nick "But my ancestors didn't have much on it.

They had only seen one once in the seventeen hundreds while travelling across seas and had collected a few folktales from some of the villages they stayed at. I was wondering if maybe you could enlighten me?" finished Nick giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Monroe had in fact heard about then in his youth.

It was like a mermaid basically who had two legs when on land and a tail when in the water. She would call to men with a song pretending to be their wives, girlfriends or lovers so they would draw closer to her.

Then she would drag whatever poor guy she had chosen with her into the water to make love before later eating him.

Basically your usual sweet loving fairytale come true finished Monroe sarcastically after he explained what he knew.

Monroe had known a Wieder Tötungsprach a few years back who was married with children and was actually now a school teacher.

He had already voiced his thought out loud before he realised what he was saying.

When Nick heard this he frowned and said "So they can be reasoned with?"

Monroe knew where this was going. It was one of the many reasons he cared about and respected Nick but it was also one of the many reasons he wished he could tie him up somewhere safe and never let him go.

Preferably the bedroom but he didn't want to get distracted by those thoughts now, especially with Nick still hovering over him.

The man was a glutton for punishment and was so careless when it came to his own safety.

"Stop right there! You most certainly do not have a Wieder Tötungsprach on your hands and if you even think about reasoning with it like you do every other creature that wants you dead it will rip you apart!" said Monroe glaring warningly at Nick.

"Fine but come on we have to go check this out" he said packing up the evidence and case files.

"We have to go where?" asked Monroe returning to his clock even though he had known what was coming.

"I couldn't tell if she was still around earlier on but you might be able to" Said Nick who actually pulled on Monroe's arm like a child to try and get him to ignore the clocks and move towards the door.

"Dude do you know how much you sound like a whiny child right now?" asked Monroe trying not to laugh.

It was easier to ignore Nick and hope that he would give up his foolhardy missions (which always seemed to take place at night) when he was being moody or well, unintentionally funny.

But then he turned those big grey eyes on him and he knew he was going to lose. Especially since the man was pouting adorably and was still holding his arm.

"Come on Monroe please?" asked Nick.

"Fine" huffed Monroe standing to get his coat "But if I get attacked tonight by some sex crazed hungry monster of the deep I'm going to kill you".

"Ok fair enough" said Nick already heading out the door to his truck.

Now Monroe stood trying to get a whiff of the Tötungsprach from as close as he would go to the river while Nick looked around for anything else that could help them.

After what seemed like hours Monroe had had enough and started to stalk back to the car with a reluctant Grimm following him.

"Come on man we tried but its late and cold and we've been out here for ages" said Monroe.

He didn't really feel the cold but there was no way he was leaving Nick out here to freeze when the man had already begun to shiver slightly.

He was a Grimm not a blutbad, and Monroe did not feel like driving the detective to the hospital tonight with hyperthermia because they were out hunting mermaids.

He had just reached the car when his ears suddenly picked up something. Well a lack of something.

There were no more unwilling footfalls behind him. He turned around and sure enough Nick was nowhere to be seen.

Cursing Monroe retraced his steps back to the lake trying to catch Nicks smell. Perhaps the detective had wondered off deeper into the surrounding wood in search of a clue.

It was unlikely but plausible thought Monroe who was getting annoyed at Nick's absence.

When he turned around a grouping of trees to the spot where he and Nick had searched earlier in the night he felt his heart stop and his vision instantly flooded red.

A dangerous growl emanated from deep in his chest before he set out on a run to where Nick was standing way to close to the river and a beautiful blonde woman with sharp pointed teeth.

OOOO

Nick had known he was in trouble when he felt the cool water lapping at his shins as if in welcome but it wasn't until he saw Monroe crash into the woman that he felt true terror.

The woman was not the enchanting beauty described in the books or well she hadn't been since she realised her magic didn't work on Grimm's, not in the way it was suppose to anyway.

Her grey tinted skin was slightly bloated, wet and slimy. Her teeth were tiny sharp pointed fangs and Nick could see there were two rows of the deadly weapons in her mouth which was wide open and screaming at him.

Her hair hung like seaweed and tangled down and around her skeletal frame while claws reached for him that were as jagged as coral.

He had no idea what the blutbad was thinking attacking the creature like that. He had no idea what he was up against.

Sure he could handle himself in a fight but Nick wasn't a hundred percent certain if he was as influenced by her magic as humans.

He had his gun out before he had even relished he'd decided on killing the wild wesen creature of the deep.

But he just knew he couldn't allow anything to happen to Monroe. It just didn't bear thinking about.

The blutbad was really holding his own, but since he had turned his fur was beginning to weigh him down with the weight of the water.

The Tötungsprach took the advantage and started to pull Monroe further out to the river making it increasingly difficult for him to fight back.

Nick was wading in after him without a second thought.

He used the blunt handle of his gun to knock her between the head and neck where he knew would render any human unconscious.

It had the desired effect. She slumped down face first into the water allowing Monroe to catch her before she sunk to the bottom. He began to pull her roughly back to shore allowing Nick to gingerly make his own way back in front of the blutbad.

Apparently he wasn't happy to let him out of his sight.

Which was annoying since it wasn't like it had been Nick who had ran into the water to take on the mermaid in her home territory.

Once they were back on shore and had her lain out they took stock of her injuries. She wasn't in the best of shape after the fight.

Normally Tötungsprach weren't exactly built for the offensive and tended to pick their battles with people they could easily drown.

She hadn't reckoned on a blutbad and a Grimm though working together to defeat her.

After they had taken stock of her injuries Nick phoned Hank.

"Griffin."

"Hey Hank it's me, we found who was behind the missing bodies" said Nick into the phone while Monroe stood next to him looking very angry.

"What? I assume you mean you and your clockmaker so I'm guessing that means this is a Grimm issue?" Said Hank sounding like he always did when Nick told him something related to his second job, a mixture of excitement and weariness.

"Yeah we came back to take a look around and now we have an injured killer mermaid lying next to us" said Nick keeping an eye on Monroe who was now pacing next to him.

"What? A mermaid seriously? What was she…?" Nick interrupted him before he could ask any more questions.

"I'll explain everything later but she's not going to stay out for long" said Nick trying to stop his shivering.

He had no idea how Monroe wasn't as well especially since he had been in the river much longer.

"Yeah sure man we're on our way."

It wasn't long after Nick hung up that they heard squad cars in the distance.

Wu and Hank were first on scene both wearing their civilian clothes since it was technically their night off.

"Hey guys sorry for interrupting" said Nick valiantly trying to stop the chattering of his teeth.

"No problem, what we were doing can be continued later" said Wu with a wink as he strolled over to help get the still unconscious mermaid into the ambulance.

She had thankfully transformed back into her human form.

Hank gave his boyfriend a shut up now look before shrugging at Nick.

Nick would have laughed if he hadn't felt like his lips were turning into ice cubes.

He quickly filled Hank in while they were alone and they came up with a non wesen version to tell the captain.

"Man, why were you in the lake at all if her magic didn't work on you?" asked Hank

"It didn't work on me once I snapped to my senses. I realised that who I thought it was could not have been in the lake and then when she saw her magic wasn't drawing me in she caught on to who I was I guess" finished Nick trying to warm his fingers in his pockets.

Too bad his jacket was drenched and held no warmth.

Hank was about to ask him something when suddenly Monroe was at his side.

The man practically growled at Hank that he was taking Nick home.

Nick tried to stop himself from shivering at the sound for an entirely different reason then his dripping attire.

"Monroe I have to go back to the station to sort out some paper work" Nick tried to get out but his teeth were chattering worse than before.

"Dude you're shivering so bad you should be glad I'm not dragging your ass to the hospital" said Monroe eyes flashing red for a split second.

"I can take care of that, you go home and rest Nick you've done enough tonight" said Hank grinning at the pair of them for some reason "Besides I'm not up to disobeying a wolf".

Nick would have protested but after the captain took a look at him and told him to go home Monroe had grabbed him and practically dragged him to the truck.

The detective found he couldn't complain much, not when Monroe turned the AC up to full blast and started to rub his hands vigorously to restore feeling in his fingers.

The man's hands were much larger then Nicks and felt really good warming him up.

"How c-c-come yo-yo-ur not-t-t- cold?" said Nick or tried to at least.

Monroe rolled his eyes still rubbing Nick's hands.

"I don't feel the cold in the same way your little human body does" said Monroe still sounding cross.

"I'm n-n-n-not little!" said Nick feeling drowsy in the warm car.

"Face it dude I'm taller" said Monroe finally smiling warily at Nick's indignant tone.

Nick couldn't respond since true he had nothing to be ashamed of in that department but Monroe was taller than him.

"Whatever" he grumbled making Monroe huff out a laugh.

He drove them back to his house of course since they generally spent more time there.

Nick's apartment wasn't exactly spacious. He was only living there until the sale of his and Juliette's house went through and then he was planning on buying a bigger place.

Even though his apartment did him it was pretty far away from work and Monroe's place.

Which was an important factor since Monroe was part of his work now, and his friend of course.

Which was normal, everyone wanted to live closer to their friend's right?

He let those thoughts slip away as Monroe opened the door for him and shoved him towards the stairs.

"Go take those clothes off and get in the shower, it'll warm you up" said Monroe gruffly as he headed towards the kitchen.

Nick had never been happier to get out of his clothes and into the steaming hot water then he was at that moment.

It felt incredible just letting the water run over him heating his shaking muscles.

When he had finished he decided to barrow one of Monroe's t-shirts and sweat pants since no way in hell was he going to try and force himself into his soaking wet garments now lying piteously in the corner by the wash basket.

He was feeling pretty good when he came downstairs.

However he felt even better when Monroe came into the sitting room to join him carrying a mug of hot coco. He had told Monroe once that he really loved the drink, even a little more than coffee.

Monroe stopped when he saw him, looking him up and down before directing his eyes to the floor.

Since he didn't say anything Nick guessed he didn't mind him wearing his clothes even though he still worried slightly. He didn't want Monroe to think he was taking advantage of his hospitality.

"Do you mind that I barrowed these?" he asked tugging at the white baggy t-shirt. Monroe was broader than him so they hung comfortably on Nick's slighter frame.

"Oh yes of course" said Monroe rather formally.

Nick smiled as he took a seat on the chair.

However Monroe didn't return his smile as he handed over the drink and sat at the end of the couch as well.

"Monroe what's … "begun Nick but was cut off.

"If you ever do something as stupid as that again I'll personally kill you myself" said Monroe eyes again flashing red.

A strange feeling crept through Nick's chest at the protectiveness he saw in those supernatural eyes.

"Monroe I'm a cop…"tried Nick not wanting to argue but he couldn't promise he wouldn't put himself in danger again in the future.

Especially if it meant saving lives.

"Yeah and you're also a Grimm that doesn't mean you have to make it easy for the things that want you dead".

Monroe suddenly ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"God look man I know there are certain expectations and responsibilities with your job. But I should have thought about the fact that you might not be immune to her magic. I'm sorry.

I mean I knew they could lure men but I just thought your Grimm abilities stretched to protection against magical voodoo" he huffed out looking so apologetic and distraught that Nick couldn't help but lean over to put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Monroe your first instincts were right I was immune" said Nick smiling in reassurance "And besides I should be thanking you, you saved me".

"Oh, then why were you going into the lake?" asked Monroe frowning slightly.

"It doesn't matter, but will it help if I promise to try to try to not get myself killed?" said Nick smiling now as Monroe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it would be a good start" he said shifting away from Nick's touch to lean back into the couch grabbing the remote as he did so.

Nick frowned at the movement pulling his hand back.

However he tried not to think why that little movement had hurt and instead focused on the match replay Monroe put on.

He got himself comfortable and settled in for the night feeling safe and content.


	3. If you go Down to the Woods Today Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta again! I hope you enjoy it and that there isn't too many mistakes, please let me know if it's like very unreadable!   
> More to come of plot and creatures etc=)

Chapter Three: If you go down to the Woods Today Part 1

Monroe woke up the next morning, wrapped up in his duvet to pale light peeking through the wooden blinds signalling the early morning.

He groaned when he looked at his clock to see it was an hour later then he normally woke up. It was still pretty early and a time that most people would cringe at but still.

His routine was already thrown of balance today thanks to Nick. The Grimm had stayed on his couch again last night watching television before falling asleep in a position that should not have been comfortable but the man seemed to enjoy.

His head had been balanced precariously on a cushion with his body scrunched up into a ball one arm curled around his stomach almost a protective position and his other tossed out haphazardly. If his head had fallen just a little more he would have been in Monroe's lap.

Monroe of course had dragged a blanket over him trying to resist the very tempting sight and smell of the dark haired man who had curled himself up so trustingly on Monroe's couch.

If only he had known the wicked thoughts that had been dancing through his mind that had eventually driven him upstairs to his own room he would not have slept so soundly.

He had been half hard most of the night.

It was the sight of Nick wearing his clothes and smelling like his shampoo after his shower that had him stroking himself off, biting his lip to stop the cry that nearly split from his lips when he came harder then he thought was possible.

The wolf had growled in pleasure but was far from fully satisfied. It wanted its mate, needed him.

But luckily for Monroe it seemed to agree with him that having Nick as anything, even just a friend and keeping him around was by far the better option than risking it all.

After all Nick was his best friend, he had become the most important thing in his life; even Angeline had never evoked such strong and sure feelings in him.

He sighed getting up to start his morning routine of Pilates and a shower before he would go down stairs to make breakfast.

OOOO

He had the breakfast made and set out nicely on the table within an hour but there was still no sign of Nick.

Monroe swore that Nick had multiple inner alarm clocks set in his body. It seemed that on days he had to work or when on a case the man could wake up instantly alert, stay awake as long as need be or get up so early that even Monroe wasn't awake yet.

But then when he had a free day you could not get him out of bed (or well off the couch). The man on days like today would sleep through any alarm and would be completely out of it until at least his third cup of coffee.

Monroe rolled his eyes as he headed into his sitting room to play mother hen. No way was he letting his freshly made French toast and scrambled eggs go to waste.

"Ok come on wakey wakey" called Monroe shaking Nicks shoulder gently then a bit harder when the man still did not wake up.

He just grumbled and curled into his make shift pillow and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Darn it all if Monroe was going to let an adorable sight like that put him off.

"Oh no come on man we are so not playing this game" said Monroe whipping the blanket off the detective.

"What? What's going on" mumbled Nick trying to recover the blanket.

"Its breakfast time!" said Monroe in a sarcastically cheery voice as he folded the blanket up and headed towards the kitchen.

After a few minutes, being lured by the delicious warm smell of breakfast, Nick came shuffling into the room yawning into the back of his hand.

His hair was standing up and he just looked so deliciously rumpled and sleep drenched that Monroe found it difficult to tear his eyes away.

His red lips against his pale skin and sleepy grey eyes were almost too tempting.

Monroe had to distract himself by digging into his breakfast with renewed vigour trying to act like he wasn't seconds away from giving in and pushing Nick up against the fridge to have his way with him.

Nick grumbled something drawing Monroe gratefully away from his thoughts.

"What was that grumpy?" asked Monroe sipping his coffee.

"I said thanks" mumbled Nick again.

Monroe couldn't stop the smile that split across his face.

"Whatever someone has to feed the martyr Grimm"

"I'm not a martyr!" said Nick or tried to. He was yawning widely so it was difficult to decipher the exact meaning.

"Well I'm guessing you're not going to work today after last night so what's the plan?" asked Monroe getting up to begin the dishes.

"I don't know what you want to do?" replied Nick.

"I don't know what you want to do?" growled Monroe.

Nick knew he hated this little game but no way was he going to give in.

Laughing Nick stood up stretching as he did so.

"How about we go to the woods for some training? We haven't had time over the last few weeks and it looks like it'll be a nice day" said Nick coming over to lean next to the sink and crossing his arms.

"Sure sounds good" said Monroe trying not to inhale. The man really had no sense of personal space, which just reinforced his theories of Nick having some sort of death wish.

"Great, I'll just run and get ready" said Nick beaming a huge smile up at Monroe before he headed upstairs to the bathroom.

When the detective came back downstairs twenty minutes later Monroe was both relieved and a little disappointed that he was wearing the spare clothes he kept left here in case of emergencies.

They had still been wet last night from the wash but were nice and dry now.

As they hopped into his yellow bug Nick chatted away about some book he thought Monroe would like.

They found out pretty early on that they actually had similar taste in reading.

Monroe was only half listening though. His mind was more focused on their destination.

He really did enjoy these training sessions with Nick. It gave him the chance to enjoy the outdoors with his friend and delve into some of his blutbad instincts while still maintaining control.

It also helped calm his mind when he saw the progress of Nick's Grimm skills developing so quickly since it meant he wouldn't be as vulnerable to outside threats.

However it had also begun to test his control like nothing else could.

After all rolling around on the ground, stalking and jumping each other and of course Nick acting like prey all contributed to a big "Take him now!" sign to the his inner wolf.

It could be difficult to ignore.

Monroe concentrated on the pros of this endeavour and the advantage it supplied to Nick. After all the thought of someone, creature or non creature, hurting his Grimm made him see red.

At least Nick had brought wolfs bane. That would help...well not a lot but it would be something anyway.

OOOO

Nick felt like he had been running for ages. The Baggins wood was his and Monroe's preferred choice to practice in since it wasn't too long a drive and was situated on the outskirts of Portland.

There was no chance of them drawing attention to themselves. However it had the most hills which meant after three hours of training Nick was starting to feel it.

His leg muscles burnt form exertion and he was covered in leaves, mud, grass and sweat from his many encounters with Monroe.

The man was fantastic at tracking and never failed to find him.

No matter how much wolfs bane he smothered on himself or how fast he ran it was never long before he heard a warning growl and was thrown to the forest floor by the blutbad.

Nick was getting better though. It was taking Monroe longer to hunt him out and he was getting in more blows that in a real fight would be fatal to his opponent.

Nick had to admit though he was nowhere near tired enough to call it a day. He loved being outside.

All the stress and tension from work and Grimm stuff was melting away with every footfall as he ran and he felt lighter. He was actually enjoying himself.

Although lately he realised that those feelings pretty much explained how he felt around Monroe all of the time.

It was difficult for Nick to be in his company and not feel at ease. He knew that when Monroe was around he didn't have to be on his guard twenty four seven. Even in a quiet lonely wood he felt safe knowing that the man was near.

But that's how most good friends feel for each other thought Nick.

Sure Nick would leap in front of danger for Monroe but he would do that for Hank too, hell for any innocent bystander. He was a cop after all.

The thing that Nick couldn't get off his mind was the knowledge that he had never felt that all consuming fear and sheer terror for any of his other friends that he felt when Monroe was in trouble.

He couldn't explain it exactly just that he wouldn't deal with it well if something were to happen to the man to put it mildly.

Nick's thoughts were cut off as he found himself again flat on his back with a grinning wolf on top of him before the creature's face shifted back to Monroe's.

"Dude next time take a bath in wolfs bane before we do this. It was like following a dotted line right to you".

Monroe's brown curls with a hint of grey were falling into his dark eyes that held laughter behind the mocking glare.

He was a lot more relaxed then when they had first started earlier on today. When they had first gotten out of the car Nick could have sworn Monroe was going to be sick.

The man had brushed off his concerns but Nick knew something was off. He suspected the clockmaker was afraid of losing control in their mock sessions and falling off the wagon sort of speak.

Nick trusted Monroe though and knew the man would never hurt him.

He had wanted to tell him so but he had already taken off on a different path of the wood telling Nick he would count to fifty so he had better start running.

Now he looked exactly how Nick felt.

"What are you staring at?" asked Monroe a curious expression on his face.

"You just look kind of happy" said Nick. He knew his smile was probably goofy but Monroe was still lying on top of him and for some reason he really didn't mind. Not at all in fact.

Monroe rolled his eyes and then seemed to realise their position. He quickly jumped up like Nick had burnt him.

"Yeah well it's pretty amusing watching you stumble around the woods like a new pup" grumbled Monroe brushing some dried leaves off of his clothes.

"Hard to take you seriously with leaves in your hair" smirked Nick still lying on his back.

"Not as bad has your nest of hair" replied Monroe reaching a hand down to pull him up.

Nick reached up to pick them out. He froze when Monroe's eyes suddenly turned a deep startled red.

Oops he forgot that Monroe liked his personal space. Nick sighed as he quickly plucked out the lingering leaf and stepped back quickly.

He wasn't going to lie he used to see himself as a personal bubble sort of guy as well but for some reason he just didn't feel like giving it to Monroe.

I'll have to try to remember it in the future he thought to himself.

Trying to break the tension before Monroe felt like he needed to explain his slip (after all it was Nick's fault) he piped up,

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" asked Monroe, looking a little derailed by the change of subject.

"Well I thought we could go get something to eat" replied Nick cheerfully making his way back to the trail that led out of the forest.

"Oh... ok" said Monroe who began to follow him.

"Since I still have the rest of the day off we could get something to take away and watch the game at your place?" asked Nick.

"Sure I guess" said Monroe

Nick got to the car first and suggested he'd drive since Monroe had driven them here. That shook Monroe out of his little mood.

He looked scandalised and quickly made his way to the driver's side laughing.

"Nice try man but I want to get there in one piece thank you very much" he said.

Nick frowned as he slipped into the passenger's seat.

"I'm a great driver!" he said.

"No argument there but you cops seem to think you don't have to follow us poor civilians speed limits"

Nick didn't have much to say to that so kept his mouth shut for now as Monroe tuned the old radio to some classical station.


	4. Chapter Four: If you go Down to the Woods Today Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! No beta again sorry=(  
>  But I got a Grimm t-shirt for Christmas so had to update something for this story to celebrate!=)

Chapter Four: If you go down to the Woods Today: Part 2

They had just started the car when something went streaking past the dirt road in front of them and plunged into the trees. They screeched to a halt just in time to miss whatever it was.

"What the hell?" Monroe shouted.

"I think it's fair to say that seatbelts are always a good idea" said Nick who was definitely going to have a belt shape bruise around his sternum.

"You ok man?" asked Monroe darting his eyes over Nick for injuries.

"Yeah fine, you?" asked Nick taking off his belt to get out of the car.

"I'm good" he answered following him out.

They tried to peer through the trees to where the thing had disappeared but couldn't see anything.

"It's a Jägerbar" said Monroe.

"How do you...?" begun Nick but then stopped at Monroe's pointed look and raised eyebrow.

"Right blutbad" Nick answered himself.

"I knew there were other wesen around here but not so early on in the day" said Monroe frowning.

"Yeah you told me about that" said Nick stepping towards the spot the bear like creature had vanished to.

Monroe had warned Nick the first time they had drove up here that it wasn't a place frequented by humans but all different types of wesen enjoyed it.

Nick had the same feeling he usually had when his Grimm instincts kicked it. The Jägerbar was still around somewhere.

He walked in closer to the trees leaving the dirt path to walk through the grass. He had barely walked a few feet when he was suddenly pushed to the ground by something heavy, fury and very strong.

He had felt the hot wet breath on his neck for only a few moments before his intuition kicked in and he flipped the bear creature off of him and rolled him to his front so that he could use his whole body weight to pin him face first onto the ground.

Another one came running at him but Monroe intercepted him easily; he tackled him to the forest floor with practiced skill and one hell of a dangerous growl that even gave Nick chills.

"Portland PD! Don't move" said Nick slipping out his badge.

"Whoa man ok! We just thought you were a Grimm who was out hunting.

We had no idea you were the Grimm Barry talked about" said the Jägerbar who turned back to a seventeen year old male while he talked.

The two transformed teens were still struggling slightly but it was now because they were panicking, not because they wanted to attack him or Monroe.

Nick stood up relieved and a little annoyed while he nodded to Monroe that it was ok to do the same.

"So you just thought it was ok to attack someone who hadn't actively attacked you?" asked Nick taking out his notebook and pen.

This seemed to shock the boys even more. Nick had already asset that they were just some dumb kids and weren't going to be any trouble. Still a good scare tactic every now and again never did any harm.

"No look we weren't thinking ok man? I mean it's still pretty hard to accept that there's a Grimm out there who doesn't want all us creatures dead" stammered the second guy.

Nick gave them a hard stare ignoring Monroe's eye role and the fact that he was standing quiet close.

He wasn't sure who they were more terrified of, a Grimm or the protective blutbad at his side.

He had to admit that he felt anything but frightened; Monroe's presence by his side was warm and comforting.

The man really did tower over him sometimes.

"Fine, but be warned if I even hear that you're attacking or even suspected of attacking anyone without just cause we'll be seeing each other again very soon, got it?" warned Nick.

"Yes sir" said the boys before they started to scamper back to the road on the trail that lead out of the wood.

When they were gone he turned to Monroe to find him already glaring at him.

"Dude I seriously think you're trying to give me a heart attack" he said shaking his head as he made his way back to the car.

"Just another average day in the life of a detective Grimm" said Nick trying to laugh it off but deep down he was pretty worried that all these attacks were going to get on Monroe's nerves.

After all the clockmaker had such a peaceful life before Nick came crashing into it.

He was quiet on the way back as all those thoughts kept circling his mind. He had lost Juliette because of this. Some people couldn't handle being with a normal cop let alone being with someone with the extra baggage of being a Grimm also.

Yeah he now realised that they hadn't been destined to be anyway but still. He did not want to lose anyone else especially not Monroe.

Not that he wanted Monroe to be with him or anything but he knew that you could only push a person so far before they snapped.

Besides was it asking too much to give the guy a break every once in awhile? He thought to himself. Even Hank had commented how they seemed glued at the hip lately.

"Hey Nick?" asked Monroe shaking his shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

He looked up realising that he hadn't heard what his friend had been saying.

"Sorry man what was that?" asked Nick a little guiltily.

"Just that we're back" said Monroe gesturing to the fact that they were indeed parked outside Monroe's house.

"You still want to come in for lunch right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course sorry" said Nick trying to smile as he got out of the car.

He knew he was being selfish but he just didn't want to give Monroe up. He just couldn't help thinking that if he really wanted to keep him safe and their friendship intact he might be better off giving the guy some space for awhile.

OOOO

Monroe put the warm bagels on the counter while he took off his coat to hang it up. He always preferred to go out to the bakery early on in the morning to make sure they were fresh. Nick thought he was crazy but it really was the easier option since baking them meant he had a lot more cleaning up to do.

Speaking of the Grimm he strolled into the kitchen while he was putting on the coffee pot wearing Monroe's night shirt.

He smiled down about to say good morning when suddenly he had his arms full of a sleep rumpled detective.

Nick kissed him hungrily while he ran his hands up under his t-shirt. His touch felt so good that Monroe lost control.

He pushed the smaller man up against the fridge to kiss him back just as passionately. He could feel Nick getting hard against his thigh; he felt a deep possessive growl slip from his lips as he began to rub himself eagerly against him.

Nick moaned his name and threw his head back giving Monroe a delightful look at his exposed pale throat that was begging for him to sink his fangs into.

Nick was begging, thrusting his hips forward wantonly moaning Monroe's name. Suddenly he slipped his hand down his trousers and into his pants making Monroe groan into his mouth when he felt the warm soft hand stroking his heated flesh.

Everything felt so good, too good actually. Monroe tried to hold back but it was all too much and he found himself coming hard and wet with Nick's name on his lips.

Everything suddenly went blurry and out of focus like a television screen that has had its plugged pulled during a show.

He woke up to a mouthful of feathers and the cold realisation of morning.

The feathers were there since he had stifled his screams of pleasure by biting into his poor defenceless pillow, luckily a little different from some of his past experiences of waking up to a downy mess.

Groaning in annoyances and discomfort he rolled over to the other side of his bed that showed less signs of his very vivid dream.

They were becoming so frequent that Monroe now both dreaded and looked forward to shutting his eyes at night.

He had been getting used to them during the past couple of months sure, ever since that dammed man had jumped into the lion's den (well more like ring side wrestling match really) to stand by his side.

But it was only recently that they had been happening like clockwork whenever Monroe shut his eyes, even if it was just to dose at his desk he would wake up with a raging hard on with images of Nick and him doing very intimate things playing through his head.

He felt guilty but he knew it was just his sub-conscious trying to tell him oh so subtly that he missed the Grimm.

It had been nearly two weeks since Nick and he had hung out. It's not like it was unusual for Nick to have an important case that he had to work on and that took up all of his time but he normally always dragged Monroe in on it.

He would even stop by Monroe's house instead of his own for a quick shower or a bite to eat just because.

Now all he got were a couple of text messages saying how crazy the case (Monroe had no idea what case) was and that he was ok (even though Monroe preferred to actually see it himself).

He hadn't stooped to actually visiting Nick's place or the station yet to check up on him but it was becoming increasing more difficult to ignore his protective instincts.

The wolf and Monroe needed to see its potential mate so as to clarify that all was well. Even his house didn't really smell like Nick anymore.

The only thing holding him back this long was the fact that it was probably for the best.

He had known from the start that he had to control his emotions towards the Grimm. That he had to preserve their friendship no matter what.

It would probably help in the long run having some space from each other.

Monroe just wished it was as easy as it sounded.

He got up to begin his morning routine deciding that he might as well stop by Rosalie's shop today to see if she needed any help. Because he was going stir crazy being at home alone for so long and it was always good to help a friend.

Not to ask about Nick and if she had seen or heard from the Grimm in the last few days.


	5. The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first this took me so long to update because I'm editing the previous chapters and I was going to wait until this one was done before I posted it but since it's taking me awhile I thought I might as well post it! So fingers crossed all chapters will be edited past and future soon.  
> I also am posting this chapter for Untitled102 who so kindly offered to beta for me but for some reason my email system is down so I couldn't send it!=( But thank you and hopefully you're still enjoying it!=D  
> Anyway hope you like it and thank you to everyone who's reading and commented!=D

Chapter Five: The Breaking Point

"Hey Nick? Nick? Hellooooo in there?" said Hank waving his hand in front of his partner as he tried to get his attention. Nick glanced up from his computer from where he was very studiously not doing his paper work to look at his partner.

"Hey man, are you ok? I mean you've been kind of out of it the last few weeks" asked Hank looking concerned.

"I'm fine Hank" said Nick frowning slightly. He hated lying to his friend but what was he suppose to say?

He couldn't even really explain it himself except that he missed Monroe. He knew they were close but this was ridiculous. It felt like he had lost a limb.

Nearly every night last week he had to make a supreme effort to drive to his own apartment and not turn left instead where he knew the road would lead him straight to Monroe's cosy house that felt more like home then anything ever had.

He knew his work wasn't suffering. He usually was one of the best at what he did, but lately he was flying through cases. At least when he was working on cases big or small he didn't have time to think. Plus he did not have to suffer the boredom of being alone in his apartment that now felt empty and cold.

However he had lost the enthusiasm for it and he could really feel all the sleepless nights finally beginning to take their toll.

He didn't even have the proper energy to lie to Hank.

"I'm just going through something right now but I'll be fine" said Nick when Hank wouldn't stop giving him the "you're crazy" look.

"Ok but you know you can talk to me about anything right? I mean that. We can even discuss your tall dark and wolfy friend" said Hank lowering his voice slightly in case anyone else overheard their conversation.

A few months ago Nick would have denied what Hank was suggesting. Monroe was his friend, his best friend.

But now he didn't think it was as simple as that. Not after the fact that the reason he was so tired was because of his very inappropriate dreams about said "friend".

He was now willing to admit that there has been something else there for awhile, hell the beginning really.

But if Monroe didn't feel the same way and Nick suddenly spills out that he is falling for him, well...it could all go horribly wrong.

It would get awkward and he would obviously have to move out because poor Monroe would feel uncomfortable and Nick would feel embarrassed. Nick knew that he risked ruining their friendship forever.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Nick finally looking back to his computer.

"Dude, hello detective?" said Hank incredulously.

Nick raised his eyebrow in suspicion and Hank relented.

"OK Kid, don't get me wrong. I knew something was up but it was our dear Sergeant who pointed me in the direction of relationship issues and then the pieces fell into place." Hank said smiling.

"Well I'm glad I make such good pillow talk" said Nick giving a half smile in return.

"Ok but seriously I know you have a thing for him so what's the big deal? Is it because he's a guy?" asked Hank sympathetically.

Nick knew that that had been a huge issue for Hank when he had first started going out with Wu.

Hank had nothing against it just that he didn't know how to go about it really.

"No nothing like that" said Nick honestly. He had never been with a guy but only because he had never really met anyone that sparked an interest in him until Monroe.

Besides since college he had always had girlfriends.

"Believe me no problem there" said Nick blushing slightly as memories of some of his recent fantasies came to mind.

"Oh ok!" said Hank winking at him.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked confused.

"We're friends. I don't want to mess that up, and besides Monroe has never mentioned being interested in guys or me for that matter" said Nick dejectedly.

"Um have you ever let him know that you like him? No.

So it just shows that when it comes to your personal life you make a poor show of your profession.

Besides not to get all mushy Nick but I've seen you guys together. Trust me he likes you back" finished Hank smiling smugly.

Nick still wasn't convinced but throughout the day he really started to consider it.

Even with his good intentions of trying to allow Monroe a break from all the Grimm stuff he was still being slightly selfish. He continued to text him whenever he thought it could pass as casual.

He had never been much for texting. In the past (especially when on a case) he could go days without talking to anyone and simply living and breathing the investigation. It had always been a sore point with Juliette.

However he had never had that problem with Monroe. He liked keeping him updated and receiving news in return. Simple things like hearing about one of Monroe's latest clocks or knowing that Monroe was always on hand to make him a quick bite to eat, always fussing that no matter how horrific the case Nick still had to eat.

Thinking about that Nick realised how miserable he has been the last two weeks and he knows that he can't live like this anymore.

He has to tell him.

Nick suddenly jumped up and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair. Before he could say anything to Hank his partner interrupted.

"Yeah yeah go on I'm glad you're finally seeing sense. I'll cover for you with the Captain" said Hank waving Nick away.

"Thanks man I owe you one" said Nick smiling as he left.

Hanks chuckle drew Wu over from across the room.

"What's up? Where's our poster boy off to?" he asked curiously.

"I think he's finally going to bite the bullet" laughed Hank looking up at his boyfriend happily.

"Thank god, one more day of moping and I was going to start hiding the guns" said Wu rolling his eyes and making Hank laugh harder.

OOOO

Monroe stepped through the door to the little shop and was instantly hit by the usual overwhelming smells and aromas of all the various herbs and ingredients that were housed here.

Rosalie greeted him with a warm smile that slowly started to dissolve when she took in Monroe's appearance.

Monroe grimaced at her worried expression and tried to wave off her concern.

"Hey Rose, I just came by to see if you could use any help?" asked Monroe regretting his decision a little at the scrutiny he was receiving.

"Sure, I was just switching over some ingredients to new jars. Take a seat" she said with a bright smile but Monroe could still smell the worry that was emanating off her in waves.

This meant she could probably smell the misery that was pouring off of him at the moment a little voice said inside his head.

Sighing he sat down near the edge of the counter and listened to Rosalie's instructions.

He nodded his head after she had finished so she left him to it while she alphabetised some books.

Monroe started to poor the first jar into its nice new clean one examining the little green leafy things as he did.

He wasn't sure what they did exactly but they definitely did not smell like anything you'd put into a salad.

They worked quietly for awhile; Monroe surprised that he had the patience's to attempt this task. In the last few days he had been getting increasingly more and more frustrated when tinkering with his clocks.

However for now the wolf and he seemed calm enough to engage in the activity knowing that he might soon hear a little bit of information about a certain detective.

Unlike Nick however Rosalie could stick out a silence just as long as he could. He found himself once again missing Nick's constant energy.

Even when he was looking through files, flicking around on the television or even when he was bone tired Monroe was used to him chattering about one thing or another.

Even if it was to comment that Monroe shouldn't have let him eat so much of his homemade chocolate cake and that he was probably going to die of a sugar overdose.

The man's voice had become a constant presence in Monroe's head, so much so that he now resented the quiet of the shop.

"So how's business?" asked Monroe striving for casual.

"Not bad actually, of course now that human parts aren't on the order lists anymore some of the clients have gone elsewhere.

But I'm starting to bring in some new patrons who are more interested in the healing medicinal value of the store" said Rosalie as she walked over to check on how Monroe was getting on.

"Oh...well that's good" said Monroe.

She seemed to take pity on the deflated blutbad.

"Nick hasn't been in to see me Monroe" she said not unkindly.

"Oh" was all Monroe said.

"But that's good in a way. It means that he hasn't had any life threatening cases or Grimm related problems that have gone wrong" she said trying to comfort him.

"Oh yeah exactly, don't worry I'm enjoying the slight respite from all that stuff" said Monroe gruffly as he poured the last remaining contents into its new jar.

"Monroe I know what Nick is to you. I can smell it off him. Why don't you just tell him?" she asked.

"Come on Rose. You know as well as I do that human and wesen relationships almost never work out well" he said as he began to stand.

"But Nick is a Grimm..." she begun but Monroe cut her off.

"Yeah which makes it all the more a bad bad idea!" he said laughing slightly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

A fuchsbau trying to convince a blutbad to court a Grimm, if only his family could see him now he thought to himself.

"So? It's Nick! You of all people know that he doesn't buy into all that "he is our enemy" drivel that we learnt as kids" said Rosalie.

Monroe started down at his feat trying not to woge out. Of course he knew that Nick wasn't like that.

He tried to focus on the fact that Rosalie was just trying to help.

"Look I know. But it just won't work out. There is no way I am going to destroy our friendship because if that's all I can get then I'm happy to take it since it's better than nothing.

Yeah, I haven't seen him a lot lately and I know something's going on but it'll blow over and we'll sort it out. This can be fixed.

Telling him something like that... well that just can't be taken back Rose" said Monroe running out of air and feeling a little deflated.

"Look just leave me deal with this ok? I appreciate your help but I can take care of myself" finished Monroe as he began preparing to leave.

There were a couple of minutes of silence while Rosalie watched him until finally she took a step forward and hugged him tightly.

Shocked Monroe at first stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. He slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back.

Accepting it for what it was; a promise to let him handle it his way but he knew she would help him if he asked.

The door banged open and before Monroe could look up his senses were suddenly filled with that familiar scent that had been absent for the past couple of days.

He felt his vision bleed red as the wolf inside him howled for him to spring into action.

However after two weeks of repressing the wolf, his body instantly tried to shut down his baser instincts before it could take over.

He slowly raised his head to catch sight of a much welcomed image.

Nick was standing in the doorway staring at them in his leather jacket and his badge just visible in his jeans pocket.

But something was off.

His big grey eyes were open a little wider than normal, in the same way that they were whenever he was in shock or pain.

There was also a beautiful blush starting to colour his cheeks that seemed a little out of place at this moment in time.

What could he be embarrassed about? Was it that he wasn't expecting to see Monroe at the store?

That could not be it because Nick was mumbling something.

Something about how he had seen Monroe's car outside the shop as he was driving over to Monroe's place to speak with him and had decided to catch him before he left.

Suddenly he was walking back out saying that it wasn't important and that he was sorry for interrupting.

He felt Rosalie stiffen at his side as she had drawn away from him at Nick's arrival.

He didn't even bother to ask her if she knew what was up since he was already heading out the door to try and catch Nick before he left.

Unfortunately he was just in time to see the car speeding off.

Cursing he jumped into his own one and tried to follow. Luckily after the first turn he knew where he was heading and just prayed to god that his sense of direction and instincts were right.

He slowed down slightly(even blutbaden could get tickets) but couldn't stop tapping his fingers restlessly against the steering wheel as he frantically phoned Nicks phone again and again.

Monroe finally pulled up to his house.

Thankfully Nick's truck was parked where he usually left it.

Ok, he thought to himself, it can't be too serious if he still came back here.

Running up the pathway he quickly got his keys out, nearly dropping them in his haste.

One way or another he was going to get to the bottom of his friends strange behaviour.


	6. Chapter Six: Honesty is the Best Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta again sorry!  
> Hope this chapter is worth the wait and you all enjoy it!=)

Chapter Six: Honesty is the best Policy

Monroe opened the door ignoring as it slammed against the wall nearly shattering the stain glass window he loved into pieces. He had bigger problems though. Nick knelt in his sitting room, crouched in front of the bookcase with a duffel bag at his side.

He stood up startled at Monroe's abrupt entry. The bag was hanging open so Monroe could see that the Grimm had hastily thrown the spare clothes he kept here inside.

He had also dropped the books he had been taking from the shelf which to Monroe's horror were the volumes that Nick had transferred here a couple of months ago.

Monroe remembered the day well. Nick had tumbled through his front door with his puppy dog eyes already wide.

He had wanted to keep them at Monroe's place in hope of the blutbad translating some of the German descriptions. Also he had justified, it would make their research a lot easier for nights when it was too late to drive to the trailer.

Monroe was so shocked everything he wanted to say went flying out of his head.

"Hey Monroe, I didn't think you'd be coming home" said Nick finally after an awkward silence.

"What, to my own house? Yeah I can see how that might seem strange" said Monroe sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that... I just thought... well you know... you would be with Rosalie for awhile longer. I didn't mean to disturb you guys" he said again blushing to Monroe's confusion.

"What the hell Nick? So we're just going to pretend that you haven't been acting weird lately? Or the fact that you've also been avoiding me?" asked Monroe trying to control himself but he could feel he was on the verge of a woge out.

"I haven't been avoiding you..." began Nick.

"Dude you have a bag with your things packed in it and are collecting your Grimm books! What is going on?" shouted Monroe coming closer as he did.

"Is it work? Do you not want my help anymore?"

"No that's..." started Nick

"Do you not trust me anymore?" cut in Monroe

"I just want to keep you safe!" shouted Nick dropping his bag as he did.

"Wait, what?" asked Monroe frowning slightly. That hadn't been what he'd been expecting at all.

"I just didn't want to drive you away ok? I mean it's my decision to put my life on the line with my job and with being a Grimm but you don't have too" said Nick looking down at the floor trying to keep it together.

"But Nick it is my decision! I want to help you" said Monroe nearly laughing with a mixture of relief and annoyance. "I've already told you this."

If this was all that was bothering the stupid Grimm then that was something they could definitely get over.

"It's not just that Monroe" said Nick quietly still not looking directly at him.

"Then what is it?" asked Monroe getting a little frustrated. Nick's head was still bent and his hair was falling forward covering his eyes. Monroe longed to reach out and brush it back into place but he stopped himself in time.

His inner wolf was crying out to comfort his mate but he had no idea what Nick needed comforting about.

Nick had never had a problem with opening up to him before. Hell Monroe was the first person he had come to after his break-up with Juliette and when he was worried about Hank's sanity.

"Nick please, talk to me" said Monroe stepping closer hoping to convince Nick that he could tell him anything and he would try to understand and help him in any way he could.

Nick still would not look at him and Monroe was afraid that he wasn't going to answer him.

Then suddenly he blurted out.

"I don't want to lose you ok?"

Nick ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace in front of Monroe while he continued to talk.

"I don't want you to get hurt. God Monroe you have no idea how bad I'd feel because I know it would be my fault if anything happened to you. But that's not just it. It's not just about the overwhelming quilt or the "what if's" that I would feel.

I would be crushed. Words can't describe what I would do if I didn't have you in my life" said Nick suddenly looking up at Monroe. "I really wouldn't be strong enough to handle that".

The look in his grey eyes made Monroe's breath catch. It was fierce and desperate and there were traces of tears that broke Monroe's heart.

"Nick, man how do you think I'd feel? I mean, I'd tear the world to pieces if anything happened to you. That's why you're not getting rid of me because who else is going to watch your back?" said Monroe baffled but delighted that this detective cared so much for his safety.

"Really? But..." began Nick but Monroe interrupted him.

"Nick I really mean this" said Monroe stepping even closer and grabbing the smaller mans shoulders so Nick had to look up at him.

Nick nodded slowly and a smile crept across his face.

However there was still something nagging at Monroe, maybe it was because he didn't want to have to let go of Nick just yet or maybe it was because Nick hadn't stepped back yet either but he had to ask.

"Nick why did you run out of Rosalie's shop? Were you seriously going to try and cut me out of your life for my own safety?" asked Monroe frowning slightly.

"What? No of course not! I realise now I don't think I'll ever be able to do that" said Nick suddenly looking adorably embarrassed and he was blushing again.

The wolf inside of Monroe started to pick up on something and was slowly scrambling to fit the missing pieces.

"That's right you did say you had seen my car outside so it wasn't me being there that had thrown you off" said Monroe aloud but really he was talking to himself.

Nick's blush got brighter if possible and that's when something clicked in Monroe's head.

"You thought you were walking in on me and Rosalie?" asked Monroe shocked.

"Well yeah but Monroe it's fine I mean you guys have every right to of course...well you know you do it's not like you need my permission or whatever..." said Nick quickly looking increasingly more and more uncomfortable.

"Nick, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Rosalie! I mean it would feel wrong like going out with my sister wrong" said Monroe laughing at how ridiculous this situation was.

The man he was in love with thought he was interested in someone else. He didn't know whether to kill something or cry.

"What? Really?" asked Nick looking up now with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Yes" sighed Monroe feeling completely deflated.

He was about to step back from Nick but was stopped by the other mans lips suddenly fastening themselves to his own.

Monroe was so shocked he didn't dare move.

It wasn't until Nick started to move away taking it as a rejection that his brain finally kicked back into action and he quickly wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Oh no you don't" he growled and then he was kissing Nick and Nick was kissing him right back.

The detective's arms came up around his neck pulling him down closer and Monroe could feel Nick's firm, warm body pressing against every inch of his own.

He walked Nick back against the wall and bent to grab him around his thighs so that Nick could wrap his legs around his waist.

Nicks gasp of surprise was lost to Monroe's hungry growl at the feel of the Grimm's hard arousal pressing up against his own erection.

It felt perfect and wonderful especially when Nick started to cant his hips forward in a wanton motion.

Monroe allowed himself to leave Nicks mouth in favour of running his lips over his pale throat, nipping down to his collarbone.

The moans that Nick was making were absolutely sinful and were driving him crazy.

"Upstairs" he managed to growl out.

Nick just nodded his head. He started to squirm as if he were going to leave Monroe's arms.

Now Monroe knew that logically he was probably just doing this so he could head towards the stairs but the wolf wasn't having any of it. He growled and tightened his old on Nick before lifting him closer and walking them up the stairs.

Nick laughed before tightening his hold on the blutbad shoulders before he returned to kissing him, being careful not to scrape his tongue off of Monroe's growing fangs.

Once they made it upstairs and into Monroe's bedroom Nick found himself thrown onto the bed before being followed down by the clockmaker.

Monroe looked down at the man under him who was still wearing too many clothes for his liking, and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Nick had started to unbutton his shirt but Monroe batted his hands away preferring to do it himself.

Nick laughed quietly again but it soon turned into a moan when Monroe got the shirt open and started to suck roughly on first one and then the other nipple.

"Oh my god Monroe" cried Nick when he begun to unbutton his jeans and pull his pants down allowing his mouth to follow the trail his hands had started.

"You have no idea what's going through my mind right now" said Monroe his voice slightly hoarse.

"Do anything you want" replied Nick a challenging look in his eyes and an easy grin playing across his face.

Monroe knew then and there that he loved this Grimm and he would forever.

"Are you sure you want this? Because I don't think you know what you're getting into Nick" rasped Monroe

"Monroe I do I..."

Monroe knew there was a part of his body that was screaming at him to shut up but he had to make sure Nick was comfortable and fully aware of what this meant.

"No Nick wait, I have to say this. You're my mate.

That means something to a blutbad. It's like a..."

But this time it was Nick who interrupted Monroe as he sat up and started taking off first his cardigan and then his shirt.

"It's like a soul mate right?"

"Yeah but..." said Monroe or more like growled since Nick was now working on his belt with his stupid, smug, cute smile on his face that was making him harder by the second.

"But instead of writing me an epic poem you want to mark me right?"

"Well... Yes but it's a..."

"A lifelong commitment right?" said Nick pushing Monroe on his back and straddling his thighs.

"Yes"

"Oh god Monroe you have no idea how happy I am to hear that! I mean I read about it in my aunts books but I didn't think I'd ever be that to you" said Nick excitedly as he started to kiss Monroe's throat.

Monroe felt his vision go completely red as he grabbed Nick's hips to flip them again.

Before Monroe could go any further he noticed something was off.

He could see the happiness in Nick's eyes and could smell his arousal but his body was still quiet tense.

"Nick if you're ok with being my mate then why are you so tense?" he asked slowly.

"Well, I want this to be good for us and I really want you but I've never well you know I mean..." said Nick pointing between them and around them awkwardly until Monroe realised what he meant.

Monroe had no idea what he did to be so lucky.

"Nick, seriously man you're going to be the death of me! Not only do I get you but I get all of you" growled Monroe licking down Nick's body to the hardness between his legs.

"I promise Nick I'll make this good" vowed Monroe before he took him completely into his mouth.

Nick tasted so good and the sounds he made were amazing.

He brought him to the edge a few times enjoying how Nick withered beneath him and called out his name before he started to slowly prepare him.

Nick was a little shocked at first with the odd sensation of being so full but soon it started to feel incredible.

With every intrusion of Monroe's fingers Nick cried out in pleasure until finally he was begging Monroe to push something larger into him.

Monroe slowly slid between his legs to fill him as carefully as he could while he was still in control.

However Nick wrapped his legs around him and Monroe felt himself falling off the edge at the feeling of Nick so tight around him.

"I'm not going to break Monroe" whispered Nick into his ear and then Monroe just let go and lost himself in his lover.

Both of them didn't last long but it didn't matter.

Nick ended up on his side with Monroe's arms wrapped around him tightly. They kissed and touched lightly both satisfied and content.

Monroe was glad he hadn't marked and knotted Nick right away. He had wanted the Grimm's first time to be as pain free as possible and by the adoring look on Nick's face and his assurances that it had been the best sex of his life he knew he had made the right decision.

He knew he would next time though because there was no way he was ever letting his Grimm go now


	7. Chapter Seven The New Status Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta again so please ignore any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Nick woke up the next morning with his head smushed into a very comfortable pillow that smelled incredible. It was also warm and harder than any other pillow he's ever had.

He wasn't a morning person so he really did not want to open his eyes yet to check what it could be.

Once he did that that would mean he would see the light of morning and his alarm clock which would tell him he needed to get up soon and get ready for work.

He hadn't heard Monroe walking around and making breakfast so he must have fallen asleep at his own place last night he thought rather glumly as he started to investigate his new pillow.

He always preferred waking at the clockmakers home and started to wonder if it was too earlier to head over there now for breakfast.

Suddenly his pillow started to move and Nick could feel warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"If you keep that up we'll never leave this room" chuckled Monroe into Nick's ear making a shiver go through him.

That deep voice and the warm strong hands were now running over his arms and back and helped to clear away the sleepy fog that had been clouding the detective's brain.

Images from last night came crowding back bombarding Nick and made a blush creep across his cheek bones.

Monroe growled before flipping him over so he was lying underneath the very fit blutbad whose eyes were turning red.

"I love seeing you blush" he said smiling down at Nick before he began kissing a trail from Nick's jaw down his neck.

"Oh my god Monroe" breathed Nick feeling so wonderfully happy at waking up next to the man who was currently making him squirm with pleasure.

"So no regrets about last night?" asked Monroe looking down at Nick seriously.

Nick cupped Monroe's cheek before looking pointedly down at his very obvious hard on and then back up.

"I think it's safe to say I most certainly loved what we did last night and would like to do more" he said smiling.

Monroe smiled looking relieved before kissing Nick again passionately.

A few hours later Nick sat in his office gingerly sitting in his chair.

By the third time he shifted uncomfortably back and forth Hank had finally caught on.

He then proceeded to pester Nick until he told him the good news of him and Monroe finally getting together.

Nick of course left out the details about being his mate etc because he was sure Hank did not need to know that and he wasn't up for explaining it.

However it was also because he wasn't very sure the research he had down on blutbaden mating habits were true.

Nick had already read every single piece of writing that his ancestors had collected about mates out of curiosity and now what he's willing to admit was a deep interest in finding out more about Monroe.

Most of it had been quite informative. Some of it had been explained in one of his aunt's books and it had definitely given him something to think about. Nick had wondered what it would be like to be mated with Monroe.

Nick had never really thought about soulmates or true love before if he were honest. Perhaps that was why all his relationships never worked out and why Juliette and him could not stay together when things got tough.

But then Monroe came along and for the first time ever it seemed like that fairytale idea of love wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He couldn't believe how lucky and happy he felt last night when Monroe had confessed that Nick was his mate.

It just seemed to perfect. So why didn't Monroe mark him? Nick had been a little nervous about what they had been going to do but he trusted Monroe not to hurt him.

Most of his concern had been whether or not the bite would hurt a lot or not.

Nick decided that once his shift ended he would stop by his trailer and re-read the books.

Maybe there was something he had missed.

If not then he would just have to ask Monroe.

OOOO

It was dark out by the time Nick pulled up outside Monroe's house. It turned out he never got the chance to go to the trailer.

The Captain had called him and Hank in just when his shift was about to end with a violent case of a hiker who had been attacked in the woods.

Luckily he survived and was in hospital but his injuries were pretty severe. When they got there it looked like he had been attacked by some sort of animal.

While Hank and the rest of the guys were inspecting the scene Nick had followed a trail of blood that was leading away from it deeper into the forest.

No one else had seen it yet and Nick thanked his Grimm skills when suddenly he was jumped from behind.

A blutbad had come leaping out of the trees knocking the detective off his feet to the dirt floor.

They rolled as both tried to get the upper hand on the other.

Nick managed a swift roll that luckily threw the creature off of him and gave him time to grab his gun.

However by the time he had it pointed and clocked, his attacker was already bounding off into the woods.

Nick tried to run after him and managed to keep up with him for awhile but soon lost him when the trail grew too wild and untamed for him to follow. It was also getting dark and Nick knew he couldn't risk getting lost. Monroe would kill him.

Nick had taken note of his clothes, build and height but wasn't sure how useful that would be. He had then limped back (he had twisted his ankle slightly when he was tackled to the ground) to Hank and the rest of the team.

He had told them that he was attacked and had proceeded to chase the suspect.

Hank of course knew better and Nick filled him in on what they were really dealing with.

They told the captain that they didn't think it was a mere animal attack case and sent an APB out from what Nick could describe of the suspect.

It wasn't much but it was something and it's all they had to go on.

Suffices to say Nick was a little tired after the whole ordeal not to mention disappointed that he had let the attacker get away.

He didn't feel in the mood to go to the trailer and do research when he knew Monroe would be waiting for him at home and would most likely have something delicious made for dinner.

He was still feeling a little uncertain about him and Monroe and was worried it was going to be awkward when he got back but his hunger and exhaustion won out.

Plus he had learnt in the last few hours that he should really be a little more open with the clockmaker about how he's feeling.

Just because Monroe usually understood him better than anyone else did not mean he could read Nick's mind.

He had decided while driving over that he would be better off voicing his concerns even if it did make him feel a little embarrassed and worried.

First though he was definitely going to get a beer.

He had just opened the door when the delicious smell of Monroe's bean casserole wrapped around him enveloping him the scents of dinner, warmth home and comfort.

He had just tossed his coat on the chair (he knew it annoyed Monroe but he was just too eager to get inside) when he heard the other man call from the kitchen.

"Hey Nick, I heard your car like a mile away you are going to have to get that engine looked at" said Monroe leaning his head round the door frame with a smile.

Before Nick could reply however the blutbad suddenly growled and his eyes bled red.

Nick found himself pushed up next to the door frame so roughly he didn't even register how Monroe had moved so quickly.

Monroe never ever scared him but Nick was most certainly feeling a little confused about being pressed up against the hard wall, his feat barley touching the floor as an angry Monroe towered over him.

"Monroe what the hell?" asked Nick shocked.

"You stink of blutbad and you're limping" growled Monroe so menacingly that Nick felt a slither of fear go threw him.

Nick had of course seen Monroe act this terrifying before but never directed at him.

"I was investigating a case today where the attacker was a blutbad. He jumped me but I threw him off and he ran off. I swear I'm not hurt" said Nick trying to deflate this suddenly tense situation. It was true anyway. He barely had a limp now.

Monroe's claws were digging into his hips so Nick started to rub his hands up and down his arms hoping he would calm down a bit.

He did but not much. He closed his eyes and Nick could see he was visibly trying to get himself back under control so he patiently waited as he kept up his soothing ministrations.

After a few moments Monroe finally spoke in his usual tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Nick" he sighed leaning his forehead against Nicks sadly.

"I'm not trying to... God the last thing I want to do is scare you or..." he said seeming at a loss for words.

"What is it Monroe you can tell me I'm not scared of you" said Nick reassuringly. He really did want to know what made the normally very restrained and controlled man lose it like that.

"Remember last night how I told you, you are my mate?" asked Monroe.

"Yes" answered Nick stiffening in response. Oh god what if this is where he tells me it was all a mistake thought Nick panicking a little.

"Well blutbad mark their mates. It's the way it's done and without that mark no one knows for certain that you're mine.

And for you to come home smelling like another let alone another blutbad and hurt is really driving me over the edge here" said Monroe his nails digging in again and his fangs got even bigger.

This time though Nick felt a hot flush go threw him as he felt himself get hard.

Not only was it incredibly hot seeing Monroe like this but he was also so glad that he hadn't been wrong.

He was Monroe's mate. Monroe was mad because he was jealous cause he wants him sing songed a little happy voice inside Nicks head.

"Then why haven't you?" asked Nick his voice a little horse with arousal.

"I didn't want to put any pressure on you. Beside once I do it that's it Nick you're mine forever no matter what" said Monroe his eyes burning with passion as he stared at Nick possessively.

Nick remembered what the book said and realised that in no way was he standing in front of a submissive wolf. Although he usually liked being in control his body and heart knew it could trust Monroe.

He tilted his head slightly to the side showing Monroe his neck as he slowly tried to grind himself against Monroe hopping he'd get the idea.

"Please Monroe I want you to be mine forever and me to be yours" whispered Nick. He didn't trust his own voice, never in all of his life had he ever had someone who turned him on so much or so fast.

Monroe was suddenly kissing him so roughly that he cut Nick's lip making it bleed slightly. Neither of them cared as they were both to desperate for this to happen. Monroe growled as he tore Nick's clothes off.

Nick felt vulnerable as Monroe took in the sight of him fully naked as he stood there completely clothed.

Monroe licked his lips before he picked Nick up and kissed him hungrily as he carried him to the bedroom.

Nick couldn't help but rub himself off Monroe who was still wearing his jeans. It created a delicious friction that was driving him crazy.

Once they were inside Monroe suddenly threw him on the bed but it wasn't like last night. There was no hesitation. Monroe's wolf knew exactly what it wanted and had waited a long time to claim his mate.

Nothing was going to stop him now. Nick opened his legs wider as Monroe crawled between them growling in approval at each and every single one of Nick's desperate moans and cries for more as the older man kissed and licked every inch of his body.

Nick could feel how close he was and desperately tried to rid Monroe of his own clothes. The clockmaker shook his head before pressing Nick into the mattress. He then took off his clothes in record time and was back kissing Nick until he was breathless again within seconds.

Nick wanted to touch every single part of Monroe and couldn't get enough of the taller man's body. He was just as fit as Nick but where he was slender and pale Monroe was muscled and larger than the detective.

Monroe grabbed both of his hands with only one of his and held them above his head as he plunged his tongue again and again into Nick's mouth completely dominating the kiss while he squirmed beneath him.

Soon the blutbad started to prepare him with first one and then three fingers, stretching Nick until the younger man was begging for more.

Then without warning he found himself flipped onto his hands and knees and Monroe was guiding himself into him slowly giving Nick time to adjust.

Nick was desperate to touch himself but Monroe growled low and menacing in his ear and swiped his hand away.

"No, only when I say and only with me inside you" he said his voice now much deeper then Nick had ever heard it.

He felt Monroe's claws leave deep marks on his hips as he started to move, driving into him harder and faster than before making Nick cry out with each thrust.

It was nearly too much but Nick loved every second of it.

Monroe was no longer fighting his wolf. They were now joined in contentment and pleasure as they claimed their mate after so long.

Monroe felt free and wild but not in a violent or crazed way. Nick drove him insane yes but he knew he and the wolf would never harm their Grimm.

Nick was panting widely and asking Monroe to go faster harder making him yearn for release more than he ever had.

But he wanted to mark his mate. He wanted him to remember this, for him to know that he was Monroe's and no one else could do this to him.

He could feel Nick tensing up as his body was spurred on by his punishing thrusts. He couldn't hold on anymore.

Nick felt Monroe lean over him and sink his fangs deep into his neck. His whole body shook as he came with a scream of pleasure.

Nothing had ever felt so good. It seemed to go on forever and Nick could feel his knees buckling under Monroe's weight.

Before he pulled out Monroe whispered one word in Nick's ear, "Mine".

OOOO

Monroe and Nick lay in bed after what felt like hours both finally sated. Nick couldn't stop feeling the mark between his shoulder and neck that now proclaimed him to the world as Monroe's.

Monroe had one or two marks on him as well thought Nick gleefully as he lay curled in the protective arms of the blutbad.

"Nick don't let yourself get tackled by anymore creatures" said Monroe sleepily.

"I'll try" said Nick laughing as he curled closer.

"Although I can't make any promises if this is what'll happen when I do" he added making Monroe chuckle.

"I'm just glad you marked me" said Nick turning around to face Monroe.

"Really?" asked Monroe "Believe me I would have done it sooner had I know about your little research sessions"

"Well I thought maybe my ancestors had gotten it wrong or maybe you weren't a hundred percent sure..." said Nick trailing off as Monroe interrupted him.

"Trust me Nick; I've never been surer or happier of anything in my life. Mates don't come around every day, you get one and that is the person who will finally complete you.

Yeah it's corny as hell but it's true" Said Monroe kissing Nick as he pulled him closer.

"I love you too" said Nick beaming up at Monroe who smiled back.

Nick fell asleep in Monroe and his bed, in their house knowing that this was his life now. He had finally found a fairytale he could accept free of any downsides. It was his happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this feels like an ending but really because of college and work etc I won't be updating for a couple of weeks and I didn't want to end this chapter on a cliff hanger. But there is going to be a lot more and I have a couple of Nick/Monroe one shots in mind as well for the future so look out for those.
> 
> I hope people are still enjoying it and people would be interested in more Grimm fic's! Let me know anyway! =)


End file.
